Fiesta Sorpresa para Hades, con Michael Jackson
by Konata Crystal
Summary: Un buen día, el Dios de la muerte se había aburrido, por lo que decidió organizar la fiesta de Martes 13 más loca del Infierno. Versión borrador, tal como fue publicada en el 2009


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

N/A: Este fanfiction lo escribí allá en el año 2009, cuando aún adolecía como escritora. Aunque mal escrito, lo cuelgo para que aprecien mi evolución, tal como fue publicado en . Sé que aún me falta pulirme y demás. Lo de la advertencia es que antes respondía mal ante una crítica, asi que no hagan caso. Seguiré colgando otros cuando tenga ganas. Si alguien quiere ser mi beta se lo agradecería.

* * *

**Adventencia: **este fanfic lo hago no para q me halagen y me receurden..., solo para entrenerme un rato, si por ahí te quito alguna sonrisa felicidades, si sentis q voy a profanar la memoria de Michael Jackson y Saint Seiya te recomiendo q ni lo leas porque justamente crecí con él y la serie por eso les rindo tributo, pero eso sí, acepto criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas. Los personajes y hechos son puras coincidencias...

ONE WEEK AGO...

En el Inframundo los Kiotos (jueces del infierno) junto con los dioses gemelos como **party planners** estuvieron organizando los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa para Hades-sama por el aniversario de su reencarnación haciendo la lista de invitados, viendo a que artista iban a traer; en este caso bandas de Death Metal, Trash como Slayers, Arch Enemy, Be´Lakor, Canibal Corpse, etc..., que sacrificios iban a hacerle en su honor, la comida y bebida que se va a consumir. Los habitantes del Reino de los Muertos estuvieron expectantes ante este gran evento en homenaje a su señor

Organización de la fiesta, la emoción de los habitantes, traer lo mismo de siempre

Hypnos y Thanatos se encargaron de guiar a los colaboradores de la fiesta sorpresa y hacer publicidad por todo el Inframundo mientras que los kiotos hacian el resto del trabajo que deberia estar listo antes del Martes 13...Pero hay algo que estuvo fuera de sus planes.

Chamuyos haciendo el trabajo

Hades quería algo distinto para su aniversario..., un artista q no sea solo de Death Metal..., un mortal que supiese bailar, cantar, tener carisma pero al mismo tiempo tenga la angustia suficiente en su corazón como para aumentar la oscuridad que le permitiría entrar al Inframundo, la única a quien se lo contó fue a Pandora..., su hermana y mas fiel confidente

Hades quería a Micky porque si, le conto a Pandora

El díos de los muertos le ha ordenado que vaya a los Estados Unidos para asesinarlo sin importar el metodo, con tal de tenerlo como artista principal para su fiesta sorpresa y no decirselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Hypnos y Thanatos. De hecho ellos talvez se tomen la molestia de traer a artistas de la música oscura...sin saber la preferencia de su señor (o no...^^)

Mientras tanto Pandora sale por medio de un portal a la Tierra para ir a Norteamérica a cumplir la orden de su señor y llevarse a Michael con ella tomando la apariencia de una lolita de 10 (no me vengan después a decir q es mentira q a este señor le gustaban los niños y que quieren la versión loli de Pandora). Hades le ha ordenado que si se negaba lo traiga a la fuerza.  
Después de todo, los deseos de Hades son ordenes para ella. Si Hades quiere a Michael Jackson a su fiesta sorpresa lo tendrá de cualqier modo y nadie puede dar objección alguna a ello

Ya en Norteamérica, Pandora va en su camino a Los Angeles con la orden de traer al Rey del Pop en su cabeza, siguiendo transformada en lolita. Decide quedarse con él por el resto de la semana antes del Martes 13 tratando de permanecer a su lado para ganarse su confianza y en las sombras ya que Michael fue acusado de pedofilía

Pandora no decidió esperar más para llevarselo al Meikai como "regalo sorpresa" para Hades-sama; pero no lo mata violentamente, lo hace de manera más sutíl primero, preparandole jugo con cianuro, veneno que causa paro cardiaco, el pobre tipo lo bebe sin saber que su hora ha llegado. Pandora se muestra ante él como es ella en realidad, Michael quedó en shock antes de que el veneno haga efecto y desaparece antes de que vengan los paramédicos a auxiliarlo, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. El infierno venció una vez más a la Tierra y Pandora permanece en la sala de espera del Hospital de Los Angeles para llevarselo, Hades quiere verlo completo (hago referencia a su alma y cuerpo, no otra cosa "you pervert") ya que si le falta algo no podrá demostrar su talento y la fiesta por el aniversrio de su reencarnación debe estar impecable.

Después de confirmarse su deceso su cuerpo -ahora cadaver- había desaparecido, jamás se encontró en ningun sitio, algunos especularon q habia sido un fan enfermo que lo mandaría disecar para ponerlo en su casa, otros que ya lo habían cremado..., y así siguieron las dudas sobre su fallecimiento, hasta cual fue la causa de ello fue tema de rumores y dudas entre el público.

Ya en el inframundo el pobre de Michael despierta sin saber nada de lo que estuvo sucediendo allí, Aparece en escena Radamanthys, quien le cuenta que fue envenenado y porque fue traido por orden de Hades. Mucho antes el dios le habia contado que mandó a su consorte a traerlo y lo reciba al llegar después de que Pandora lo deje a la entrada misma, esto sucedió cuatro días antes de la ceremonia -mas bien será fiesta, ya que ceremonia suena demasiado formal pero tratandose de una divinidad lo dejo así-

Michael Jackson era el invitado especial de la ceremonia pero..., como todos los que mueren deben pasar por un juicio encabezado por su anfitrión, Minos y Aiacos que por el momento dejarán de lado como vivió su vida, sus obras buenas y pecados, etc., ya que lo único que les importó en ese momento es probar si es cierto el talento que tiene, un humano excepcional obligandolo prácticamente a dar lo mejor de su arte ya que si la ceremonia sale mal...Mejor nomas que los humanos rezen a Atenea para que mande a sus santos para protegerlos porque si Hades se enoja, no hay remedio...^^ (a no ser que Pandora...dejemoslo ahí..)manda invadir el santuario y comienza una guerra santa...en serio

Como el cantante era de Occidente el encargado -según la norma- del casting sería Aiacos, quien atentamente no se perdia ni un milisegundo de toda la actuación del Rey del Pop. Radamanthys como ya no tenia nada que hacer en ese juicio ayudaria a Thanatos e Hypnos a culminar los preparativos para gran fiesta del Inframundo y los habitantes no podián esperar más a que llegase el Martes 13. Michael se zafó del juicio-casting para la fiesta que se veía venir

Por fin llegó el tan ansiado día del aniversario de la reencarnación de Hades, los preparativos estaban por culminar, Pandora se encargo del vestuario de Michael, debe ser distinto para no aburrir a Hades en su fiesta, Hypnos se encarga de la decoración mientras que su hermano se encargará de recibir a los invitados, Caronte recibió la "orden" de Thanatos de darle un paseo por el río Aqueronte a Hades hasta llegada la hora de su fiesta, Radamantys será el anfitrion de la noche -siempre es de noche allí-, Minos supervisará la preparación de la comida, la cantidad de bebidas y no DEBE faltar álcohol por súpuesto, y Aiacos determina que artistas deben venir a la fiesta de aniversario, por supuesto q no faltarán Pharao de Esfinge y Orfeo de Lyra, imprescindibles músicos del señor del reino de los muertos; por supuesto sin olvidar al bailarin que Hades quiere para su aniversario. Pandora se los había contado a sus colegas con la promesa de no decirle nada de lo sucedido a su señor.

Así fué como terminó el trabajo dando lugar a la algarabia, los excesos, la alegría. Los deseos malignos practicamente fueron olvidados en esos momentos junto con la razón que llevaría a Hades a querer invadir el santuario. Thanatos veía venir gente -almas, pero gente queda mas festivo- a la gran fiesta en homenaje al señor del inframundo, Hades, quien acababa de dar un paseo con Caronte sin saber nada de lo sucedido hasta q el dios de la muerte da la orden de gritar "¡SORPRESA!" a todos los asistentes

Hades no dijo una palabra, ni siquera hizó una expresión en su rostro

¿Que? ¿What? ¿Nani?...

el suspenso seguía hasta que se le fue dicha la verdad:

-ya sabía que estaban tramando algo...,-

-¿Señor Hades, en que fallamos?- preguntó Thanatos

...  
...Fín del suspenso

-¡En no avisarme C*&..., Ahora salgan de mi camino...quiero Vino! Marihuana!-

Thanatos se inclinó ante el una vez mas seguido por los presentes allí dando inicio a la ceremonia más "infernal" e informal de todas, los invitados comieron, bebieron, hablaron de todo un poco(hasta hubo borrachera y orgia...^^), hicieron de todo practicamente..., pollo aquí, picadas allá, Coca Cola para las almas de los niños, Radamantys animaba la fiesta sobre el escenario preparado para la sorpresa de esta noche...y tal vez el mejor homenaje que Hades reciba en todo este tiempo,

El salón de la Fiesta quedó en silenció, Radamanthys anunció el sorpresón del evento luego de discursos y decir lo lindo y lo bueno q hizo Hades desde la era del mito, que ya aburría a los invitados de a poco aguantando hasta ese momento

- Y ahora uno de los artistas invitados de esta noche. Michael Jacksson-

-por fín dejo de hablar el cornudo ese!-, -ya casí me hizó dormir-.

Eso sí, le han ovacionado como debe ser después de un discurso. Y con Michael Jackson en escena cantando Thriller principalmente -un tema acorde al sitio donde debe actuar- siguendo de dos hits suyos mas antes del cambio de vestuario (como Pandora lo ordenó) todos vibraron y corearon con este personaje muy popular en la Tierra en un momento de gozo, disfrute, mucha alegría, era como si el oscuro inframundo fuese colorido. Hades fue a abrazar (a estas alturas debe estar pasdo de copas) a Radamanthys, este (todavia sobrio) le grito

-Que te pasa! sos gay o que?-, luego dijo dentro de si mismo

-este seguro tiene ganas de hacerlo y Pandora no le hace caso, o sino le gustan los huevos...- .Estas son solo especulaciones suyas q ni al fin y al cabo fueron ciertas ya que él casi pierde la conciencia. En cuanto al Jacko empezó a cantar uno de sus mayores hits de la historia: Black or White con todo el Inframundo bailando y gritando hasta no poder, Aiacos afirma que su trabajo ha concluido poniendose a tomar licor de ciruela hasta no poder más pasando de ser juez a borracho alegre


End file.
